(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water heating and power generating modules and more particularly, to a solar energy-based water heating and power generating module that utilizes solar energy to heat water and to further actuate a power generator and that can be used as a building-integrated wall panel for the outer wall of a building, car or ship.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The development of the utilization of solar energy for alternative energy includes two ways, i.e., the development of photovoltaic silicon for producing an electrical potential difference for generating electricity, and the development of solar collector for making heat exchange with a thermal medium for building thermal energy application, such as domestic hot-water or greenhouse. However, regular commercial semiconductor solar cells have a low efficiency. The energy conversion efficiency of regular commercial semiconductor solar cells is about 10%˜1%. When integrating semiconductor solar cells into a building, the installation cost is quite high, however the relative power generation efficiency does not match the high cost. Under the facts of low energy conversion efficiency and high installation cost, it is not practical to integrate semiconductor solar cells into a building. These drawbacks impart a barrier to the development of BIPV (building-integrated photovoltaic) and give limitation to the development of alternative energy.
With respect to the utilization of solar energy for water heating, the development of solar water heater has more than 30-year history, and the related technology has matured. Currently, the energy conversion ratio in this regard is about 80%. A certain ratio of buildings is equipped with a solar water heater system. Under government calling and financial assistance, solar energy heater installation ratio raises year by year. However, conventional solar water heaters simply provide hot water without giving other added values. There will be a great development potential for building-integrated solar energy system to utilize solar energy-heated hot water for generating electricity if cheap installation cost is achievable. This development potential provides a practical way that eliminates the drawbacks of floor space occupation, low power generation efficiency and high cost of the conventional method of using solar collector panels for generating electricity.